


Phlegm/Romance

by Libitina



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Bodily Fluids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-25
Updated: 2003-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina





	Phlegm/Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



Phlegm was giving Romance a hard time, but Romance understood. Romance was patient and waited with tender, loving care for Phlegm to break through his hard crust.

Phlegm considered the whole situation rather sticky. It had been easy to slide into a relationship with Romance, but he was exceedingly high maintenance.

Romance wanted flowers. Romance wanted chocolate. Romance wanted sweet words. Phlegm was allergic to flowers and chocolate... and claimed the same of sweet words. They all made him want to run.

Romance talked to Phlegm about his feelings. Phlegm shot forth with a shout, "It's not love. It's snot."


End file.
